Malfurion Sturmgrimm
Malfurion Sturmgrimm ist der größte Erzdruide und einer der mächtigsten Sterblichen in ganz Azeroth. Er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Illidan und der Gemahl von Tyrande. Unter Cenarius erlernte Malfurion das Druidentum und war somit einer der ersten Druiden unter den Nachtelfen. Oftmals wird er mit "Shan'do" angesprochen, was so viel heißt wie "Ehrenwerter Lehrer". Viele Freunde nennen Malfurion jedoch nur "Furion". Malfurion Sturmgrimm |Bild= |Titel=Shan'do, Erzdruide, Erster Druide, Herrscher der Nachtelfen |Geschlecht=Männlich |Volk=Nachtelf |Zugehörigkeit=Nachtelfen, Zirkel des Cenarius, Allianz |Beruf=Erzdruide der Nachtelfen, Erzdruide der Mondlichtung |Aufenthaltsort=Smaragdgrüner Traum |Status=Gefangen im Smaragdgrünen Traum |Verwandt=Illidan Sturmgrimm (Zwillingsbruder), Tyrande Wisperwind (Gefährtin), Cenarius (Mentor), Fandral Hirschhaupt, Hamuul Runetotem (Schüler) }} Malfurion ist der Zwillingsbruder von Illidan Sturmgrimm und wuchs wie sein Bruder als Freund von Tyrande Wisperwind auf, Jahrtausende vor der Großen Teilung. Eines Tages fand Malfurion Sturmgrimm mehrere Legenden, die sich um den geheimnisvollen Cenarius rankten. Malfurion hatte die Natur schon immer zutiefst verehrt, obwohl die Nachtelfen als Volk längst das Interesse an solchen Sachen verloren hatten. Er berichtete Illidan und Tyrande von diesen Legenden. Die drei Nachtelfen fanden, es sei ein aufregendes Abenteuer, nach Cenarius zu suchen, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr an den Halbgott glaubten als der Rest ihres Volkes. Persönlichkeit Malfurion ist der weise und friedliche Anführer der Nachtelfdruiden. Eine väterliche und fürsorgliche Art wohnt ihm inne, sodass er mit Freuden hilfsbedürftige Personen führt und unterstützt, um ihr Inneres und die Natur um sie herum zu erkunden. Der Druide zieht es zudem vor, keine direkten Antworten zu geben und Probleme sofort zu lösen. Er gibt vielmehr Hinweise und Vorschläge, sodass ein jeder die Lösung zu einem Problem selbst heraus finden kann. Der Erzdruide ist den Orcs und den Menschen für ihre Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion sehr dankbar und empfängt Besucher beider Völker mit offenen Armen. Tauren und Zwerge ernten ebenfalls die große Anerkennung des Druiden. Zu Hochelfen und Goblins wart Malfurion jedoch eine gewisse Distanz und würde sie, sollte er Sie in seinen Wäldern antreffen, vermutlich angreifen. Die Horde und die Allianz jedoch halten wenig von Malfurions ambitionen und beachten seine Ziele nicht, welche unter Anderem den Frieden zwischen seinem Eigenem und den anderen Völkern sind. Besucher, welche der Natur den nötigen Respekt zollen, werden von Malfurion und seinen Druiden freundlich empfangen werden. Sie gewähren Reisenden und Außenseitern für einen kurzen Zeitrahmen Rast und Erholung. Das Eschental ist jedoch das heilige Heim der Nachtelfen und Malfurion toleriert keine längeren Besuche von anderen Völkern. Boten, Abenteurer und Reisende werden meistens wilkommen geheißen, doch Siedler oder jene, welche Profit aus dem Land schlagen wollen, werden direkt verwiesen. "Unerschütterlich", "Weise" und "Rechtschaffend" sind wohl die besten Wörter um den Erzdruiden der Nachtelfen zu beschreiben. Er wählte den Weg des Wächters thumb|Malfurionder Natur und aller lebenden Kreaturen von Azeroth. Seine Bürde liegt schwer auf seinen Schultern, denn er muss nicht nur die Wälder von Kalimdor beschützen, sondern auch den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Oftmals muss sich Malfurion eingestehen, dass andere ihm helfen müssen, diese Last zu tragen. Cenarius, sein ehemaliger Lehrer, die Druiden und alle Urtume von Kalimdor helfen Malfurion mit Freuden, seine Last zu tragen. Eines liebt Malfurion jedoch noch mehr als die Natur und das Leben: Tyrande, seine Geliebte. Ohne sie wäre das Leben für ihn kein richtiges Leben mehr. Im Kampf Malfurion ruft im Kampf die Mächte der Natur, um sich zu verteidigen. Er baut auf die Hilfe von Treants, Dryaden, Nachtelfen und anderen Verbündeten. Der Druide unterstützt sie mit Naturzaubern und führt sie taktisch klug in den Kampf. Sollte Malfurion alleine einen Kampf gegenüberstehen, so würde er in den Wald fliehen und Hilfe suchen. Geschichte Krieg der Urtume Siehe hierzu den Hauptartikel zum Krieg der Urtume Als Kalimdor noch ein einziger Kontinent war, lebten die Nachtelfen in Frieden unter Königin Azshara zusammen. Magie gehörte zum Alltag der Nachtelfen - der Quell ihrer Magie war der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Malfurion Sturmgrimm, sein Zwillingsbruder Illidan und ihre gemeinsame Freundin Tyrande Wisperwind zogen eines Tages in den Wald aus, um nach Cenarius zu suchen, einem alten Waldgott, von welchem nur Legenden berichten. Umso erstaunter waren die drei Nachtelfen, als der Waldgott wirklich erschien, als man seinen Namen rief. Cenarius sah das Potential und unterwies Malfurion im Druidentum. Die Hochgeborenen, Königin Azsharas Elitemagier, begannen vor zehntausend Jahren schließlich, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit genauer zu studieren und so zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Sargeras auf sich, dem Herren der Brennenden Legion. Er versprach ihnen, eine neue und bessere Welt zu erschaffen und korrumpierte somit die Hochgeborenen, sodass sie Portale erschufen, durch welche die Dämonen nach Kalimdor gelanegen. Mit den Angriff der Brennenden Legion auf Zin-Azshari begann der Krieg der Urtume schließlich. Malfurion floh mit seinem Bruder und Tyrande, und schlossen sich wie die restlichen Flüchtlinge Lord Rabenkrone an. Unter Rabenkrone bildete sich der Nachtelfischer Widerstand, welcher auszog, um die Dämonen vor Zin-Azshari zu besiegen, denn die Nachtelfen gingen davon aus, dass ihre Königin von ihnen gefangen gehalten wurde. Der Druide war den Nachtelfen sehr behilflich, denn seinen druidischen Fähigkeiten konnten die Feinde nur wenig entgegensetzen. Als die Hochgeborenen den Brunnen der Ewigkeit unter Karantäne stellten, sodass die Mondgarde keine Magie mehr anwenden konnte, zog Malfurion im Smaragdgrünen Traum in den Palast von Zin-Azshari ein, um dort die Karantäne zu brechen und tötete Lord Xavius. Drachenseele Im Laufe des Krieges zogen die Drachenschwärme aus, um die Dämonen zu bezwingen, doch diese wurden von Neltharion verraten, welcher ein mächtiges Artefakt gegen die Dämonen, aber auch gegen die Nachtelfen und die anderen Drachen einsetzte: Die Dämonenseele. Offenbar wahnsinnig geworden wollte er mit seinem Drachenschwarm die Welt regieren, doch Malygos und der Blaudrachenschwarm befreiten sich aus den Bann der Dämonenseele und griffen den schwarzen Tyrannen an. Neltharion und die anderen Drachen wurden bei diesem Angriff schwer verwundet und mussten sich daraufhin zurück ziehen. Rabenkrones Nachfolger, Desdel Sternenauge, rief auf Rat von Malfurion hin widerwillig die Tauren, Irdenen und Furbolgs auf, sich dem nachtelfischen Widerstand anzuschließen. Als Illidan Tyrande vor die Wahl stellte, ob sie ihn oder Malfurion liebte, entschied sie sich für Malfurion, sodass Illidan zu Azshara desertierte. Malfurion versuchte, die Dämonenseele von Neltharion zu stehlen, um sie gegen ihre Feinde einzusetzen, jedoch kam ihm Illidan zuvor. Lord Xavius, welcher als Satyr wieder geboren wurde, entführte Tyrande, woraufhin Malfurion ihn erneut tötete. Als Cenarius und die Urtume von Kalimdor sich Jarod Schattensang, den neuen Anführer des nachtelfischen Widerstandes, anschlossen, zogen sie in einer letzten Schlacht vor Zin-Azshari gegen Archimonde und die Brennende Legion in den Kampf. Malfurion konnte im Eifer des Gefechtes in den Palast eindringen und verbündete sich mit Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer, um Tyrande zu befreien. Es kam zum finalen Kampf mit Königin Azshara, in welchem Tyrande verletzt wurde. In seinem Zorn zerstörte Malfurion das Portal, welches bereit war, Sargeras zu beschwören. Aufgrund seiner Verbindung zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit implodierte das Portal und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit mit ihnen, was die Spaltung des Kontinentes und das Ende des Krieges zur Folge hatte. Nach der Teilung Malfurion, Cenarius und Tyrande überlebten die große Teilung und führten ihr Volk gemeinsam mit Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer und Jarod Schattensang in eine neue Zukunft. Zu ihren Entsetzen jedoch fanden sie auf den Berg einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit vor. Illidan hat Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit entwendet, kurz bevor er implodierte, denn er wollte die Magie für sein Volk bewahren. Mit seinen Phiolen erschuf er in einem See auf dem Gipfel des Berges einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Malfurion sperrte Illidan für seine Taten mit Cenarius Hilfe in ein Gefängnis unter der Erde ein, wo er den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens verbringen sollte. Die Nachtelfen wagten jedoch nicht, den neuen Brunnen zu zerstören. Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu kamen bald darauf hin zum Berg Hyjal, um den Nachtelfen für ihren Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion zu entschädigen, da sie die meisten Opfer zu beklagen hatten. Sie pflanzten ein Samenkorn des Urbaumes G'Hanir in Illidans Brunnen und segneten es mit ihren Gaben. Alexstrasza segnete es mit Leben, sodass es schnell wachsen solle und die Nachtelfen auf ewig fruchtbar bleiben würden. Nozdormu segnete das Samenkorn, sodass die Nachtelfen immun gegen Seuchen und Krankheiten waren und in ewiger Jugend leben würden. Ysera segnete das Samenkorn schließlich mit ihrer Magie und band es an den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Durch Yseras Gabe waren die Druiden der Nachtelfen an den Smaragdgrünen Traum gebunden. Malfurion wurde der neue Erzdruide und unterwies viele Nachtelfen zusammen mit Cenarius dem Druidentum. Der Erzdruide verlangte von den überlebenden Hochgeborenen, dass sie strikt auf jegliche Art von Magie verzichteten. Eines Tages jedoch rebellierten die Hochgeborenen gegen die Druiden und wüteten im Eschental, ihrer neuen Heimat, in einem gewaltigen Magiesturm. Zusammen mit den anderen Druiden konnte Malfurion die Hochgeborenenrebellion niederschlagen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, alle Hochgeborenen für ihre Taten zu exekutieren. So kam es, dass er Dath'remar und seine Anhänger aus Kalimdor verbannte und sie ins Exil schickte. Zwar wollte Malfurion bei Tyrande bleiben, doch der Pakt von Ysera band ihn und alle Druiden an den Smaragdgrünen Traum und schon bald sollte der Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes kommen. Malfurion legte sich mit den anderen Druiden in den Sturmgrimm Grabhügeln in der Mondlichtung zum Schlafen und wachte erst kurz vor dem dritten Krieg wieder auf. Dritter Krieg Siehe hierzu den Hauptartikel zum dritten Krieg Nachdem Tyrande die Geister besiegt hatte, welche das Horn von Cenarius bewachten, benutzte sie das Horn, um Malfurion zu erwecken. Malfurion erwachte gerade rechtzeitig, um die Truppen von Tichondrius zu bezwingen, welche seine Grabhügel zerstören wollten. Tyrande erzählte Malfurion, dass Archimonde zurückgekehrt sei und die Brennende Legion mit ihm. Er schlug Tyrande vor, sich mit den kürzlich aufgetauchten Menschen und Orcs zu verbünden, doch Tyrande lehnte es ab, mit der Begrünung, es seien Cenarius Mörder. So entschieden Malfurion und Tyrande, dass sie die anderen Druiden wieder erwecken sollten, um sich für die finale Schlacht vor zu bereiten. Gemeinsam erweckten sie die Druiden der Kralle, doch um die Druiden der Klaue zu erwecken, war es jedoch nötig, tief unter die Erde zu gehen. Als sie an Illidans Gefängnis vorbei kamen, schlug Tyrande vor, Illidan zu befreien, um mit seiner Hilfe gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Malfurion lehnte es jedoch stritk ab, wovon sich Tyrande jedoch nicht beunruhigen ließ und ihn trotzdem befreite. Der Druide hingegen zog weiter und befreite die Druiden der Klaue von einem Zauber, welcher sie zu korrumpieren drohte und zog zusammen mit ihnen aus den Höhlen heraus, wo sie Tyrande und Illidan trafen. Malfurion und Illidan stritten sich heftig, doch sie vertrugen sich, um sich auf den Kampf gegen die Legion vor zu bereiten. Als Illidan den Schädel des Gul'dan stahl, um Tichondrius zu besiegen, war Malfurion zu tiefst erschüttert von Illidans Tat und verbannte ihn aus dem Eschental In einem Traum sah Malfurion Medivh in seiner Rabengestallt, welcher ihn auf eine Lichtung führte. Malfurion und Tyrande suchten die Lichtung aus dem Traum auf und trafen dort auf Thrall und Jaina Prachtmeer. Medivh offenbarte ihnen seine Identität und riet ihnen, sich zu einer Allianz gegen die Brennende Legion zusammen zu schließen. So wurde die Allianz von Hyjal geboren. Die vereinten Truppen der Menschen, Orcs, Nachtelfen, Dunkeltrolle und Furbolgs stationierten sich am Berg Hyjal, um Archimonde aufzuhalten und ihn nicht in die Nähe des Weltenbaumes Nordrassil zu lassen. Malfurion plante Archimonde in einem Hinterhalt zu locken. Er prophezeite, dass Archimonde ohne Tichondrius zu siegessicher sein würde, um einen Hinterhalt zu vermuten. So bat er Tyrande, die Menschen und die Orcs die Legion so lange hinzuhalten, wie möglich, damit Malfurion seinen Hinterhalt vorbereiten konnte. Wie Malfurion es vorher gesehen hatte, bezwang Archimonde einen Feind nach dem anderen und erklomm den Berg Hyjal, wo Malfurion mit dem Horn von Cenarius etliche Waldgeister zur Hilfe rief. Die Irrwische wirkten einen mächtigen Manabrannt auf Archimonde, wobei der Kommandant der Legion in einem gleißenden Licht verbrannte. Die Brennende Legion war erneut bezwungen worden. Zwar büßten die Nachtelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit ein, da Nordrassil bei dem Hinterhalt auf Archimonde ebenfalls zerstört wurde, doch dieses Risiko nahm Malfurion in Kauf. Schrecken der Gezeiten Eines Tages wurden Malfurion und Tyrande, als sie gerade den Teufelswald besichtigten und über Methoden der Heilung sprachen, von einem Boten der Wächterin Maiev Schattensang aufgesucht, welcher um Hilfe für seine Herrin im Kampf gegen Illidan bat. Der Dämonenjäger hatte neue Verbündete gefunden: Die schlangenhaften Naga. Sowohl Malfurion, als auch Tyrande willigten ein und zogen los, um Maiev zu unterstützen, da sie sich beide für Illidans Taten verantwortlich fühlten. Malfurion brachte einige Truppen und Bergriesen mit sich, um sich durch die Reihen der Naga zu Maiev durchzuschlagen. Maiev stritt sich mit Tyrande, da diese einige ihrer Behüterinnen getötet hatte, als sie Illidan befreite, doch bevor der Streit außer Kontrolle geraten konnte, beendete Malfurion den Streit und rief dazu auf, sich auf Illidan zu konzentrieren. Als sie Illidan gegenüber standen, nahm Illidan Tyrande gefangen und riet ihnen, ihm nicht zu folgen und floh übers Meer. Malfurion zog mit Maiev und Tyrande dennoch hinter seinem Bruder her und landete an der Küste Lordaerons. Da die Korrumpierung des Waldes den Druiden zu schaffen machte, zog er sich in die Wälder zurück, um mit der Natur zu kommunizieren. Er riet jedoch vor seinem Rückzug Maiev und Tyrande, ihre Streitereien zu unterlassen und sich auf das gemeinsame Ziel zu konzentrieren. Als Malfurion in den Wäldern versuchte, mit der Natur zu kommunizieren, fühlte er die Qual der Erde. Mithilfe einiger Waldgeister erhielt er eine Vision von Nordend, welches durch Illidans Magie und mit der Hilfe des Auge von Sargeras entzwei gerissen wurde. Malfurions Angst, die Welt könnte erheblichen Schaden davon tragen, trieb ihn an, noch energischer nach seinem Bruder zu suchen. Doch als Malfurion wieder zu seinen Truppen stieß, war Tyrande nicht mehr dort und Maiev versicherte dem Erzdruiden, dass sie in Stücke gerissen wurde. Voller Zorn führte Malfurion seine Truppen gegen Illidans Naga in den Kampf und nahm mit der Hilfe einiger Blutelfen unter Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer Illidan in den Ruinen von Dalaran gefangen. Malfurion machte Illidan für Tyrandes Tod verantwortlich, doch Kael'thas merkte an, dass es vorschnell wäre, sie bereits als Tod abzustempeln, da sie nur den Fluss hinunter getrieben wurde. Mit einem Mal wurde Malfurion klar, dass er betrogen wurde und ließ Illidan frei und nahm dafür Maiev gefangen. Vereint zogen Illidan und Malfurion beide los, um Tyrande zu retten. Als sie Tyrande fanden, kämpfte sie mit einigen Schildwachen verzweifelt gegen die Untoten, welche sie in die Enge führten. Illidan zog mit seinen Naga den Fluss entlang, um Tyrande zu retten, während Malfurion die Untoten ablenkte, sodass sein Bruder freie Bahn hatte. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, Tyrande zu retten. Malfurion war mehr als dankbar, als Illidan Tyrande zu ihm zurückbrachte. Er entschied, dass Illidan sich den Frieden verdient hatte, doch er solle die Nachtelfen nie wieder stören. Illidan willigte freudig ein und beschwor ein Portal, um vor seinen neuen Meister zu flüchten, welchen er verriet als er sich mit Malfurion verbündet hatte. Illidan und Malfurion verabschiedeten sich in Frieden. Kurz darauf erschien Maiev mit einigen Nachtelfen, welche zornig hinter Illidan her preschte. Zwar versuchte Tyrande sie aufzuhalten, doch Malfurion hielt sie zurück. Maiev konnte laut Malfurion nur noch die Jagd beenden oder an ihr zugrunde gehen. Burning Crusade Als Malfurion und Tyrande nach Kalimdor zurückkehrten, erfuhr er, dass einige Nachtelfen einen neuen Weltenbaum pflanzen wollten. Malfurion warnte die Druiden, dass die Natur eine solch egoistische Handlung nicht gut heißen würde. Kurz darauf entschlief er wieder im Smaragdgrünen Traum, um seine Kräfte nach dem dritten Krieg wider herzustellen. Jedoch ist der Smaragdgrüne Traum gefährlich geworden. Malfurion ist im Traum gefangen und nicht einmal die grünen Drachen können ihn erreichen. Laut Bewahrer Remulos bekämpft Malfurion mit Cenarius den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum. Nachdem er mit den Druiden der Mondlichtung sprach, erklärte Brann Bronzebart den Vorfall, indem er behauptete, dass Malfurion wohl angegriffen wurde. Der Angreifer muss zweifelsohne zu den mächtigsten Wesen der Welt gehören, da er mächtige Gegner wie Malfurion, Cenarius und die Gründrachen im Zaum halten kann. Die Hauptverdächtigen sind seiner Meinung nach Fandral Hirschhaupt und Bewahrer Remulos, zumal nur diese zwei Druiden stark genug wären, um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Doch vielleicht war es nicht einmal ein Druide, welcher Furion angriff. Mit Malfurions Verschwinden übernahm Fandral Hirschhaupt das Amt des Erzdruiden und überzeugte den Zirkel der Urtume in der Dunkelküste von der Notwendigkeit eines neuen Weltenbaumes. Mit der Zustimmung des Zirkels und einigen anderen Gruppierungen, welche Fandral überging, erschuf er mit seinen Druiden den neuen Weltenbaum, Teldrassil. Malfurions Verschwinden ist ein staatliches Geheimnis der Nachtelfen. Nur die höchsten Mitglieder des Zirkel des Cenarius und die Schwesternschaft der Elune wissen über die genaueren Umstände bescheid. Cataclysm Er wird im Traum gefangen genommen. Zwar gefangen kann er jedoch den neuen Szepterträger dabei unterstützen den grünen Splitter des Szepters der Sanstrüme zu erhalten. Denn der grüne ,dem Albtraum verfallene Eranikus hat diesen. Mit der Hilfe von Elune kann Tyrande den Gatten Yseras dazu bringen den Splitter zu übergeben. Der Drache zieht sich schämend in die Natur zurück. Dennoch bleibt Malfurion gefangen. Der Albtraumlord benutzt weitere verdorbene grüne Drachen. Auch foltert er den Druiden mit Albträumen. Doch nicht nur im Albtraum droht Malfurion unter zu gehen. Sein Körper wird von dem wahnsinnigen Fandral Hirschhaupt mit Morgenkorn vergiftet. Dieser wird mithilfe eines Trugbildes vom Albtraumlord getäuscht. Doch mit der Hilfe von Broll Bärenpelz, Tyrande und Eranikus kann dieser Komplott aufgedeckt werden. Malfurion kann den Traum verlassen und ein Ritual zur "Reinigung" Teldrassils verhindern. Der Albtraumlord wollte den Baum mit Fandrals Hilfe dazu nutzten den Albtraum zu verbreiten. Doch dessen Identität kommt zum Vorschein: Xavius will sich an Malfurion rächen. Doch mit der Hilfe Azeroths kann der Druide den Satyrn vernichten. Hochzeit mit Tyrande Nach diesen Ereignissen beschließen Malfurion und Tyrande zu heiraten. Die beiden Drachen Ysera und Alexstrasza führen die Zerenmonie durch und haben ein besonderes Geschenk: sie segnen Teldrassil. Trauzegen sind: Broll Bärenpelz und die gemeisame "Ziehtochter" Shandris Federmond. Zahlreiche Gäste sind gekommen, unter anderem die Führerschaft der Allianz, postalische Grüße von Thrall, dieser möchte mit seiner Präsenz keinen Ärger auslösen, und Rohnin mit Familie. Quelle Malfurion auf WoWwiki.com Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Zirkel des Cenarius Kategorie:Erzdruide